White Lady of Rohan
by Narya of the Fire
Summary: Eowyn is having troubles dealing with her feelings towards Faramir, as well as Aragorn once the Ring has been destroyed. One-shot. EowynFaramir.


My internet was down for a while, so I wrote this to keep my mind occupied. It is just a one-shot story because the story of Faramir and Eowyn's wedding is never really discussed. This is for those who have read the books, or at least the chapter "The Steward and the King" as well as the chapter, "The Houses of Healing". If I miss-spell a name please forgive me, my official Tolkien dictionary has run away, or rather my internet is down and I can't get to the website. And my copy of The Lord of the Rings is currently in the hands of my cousin, Danielle, because she loves the movies but has never read the books.

**Disclaimer: **All is property to J.R.R. Tolkien. I am just a poor high school student borrowing the characters. I do not own anything and am making no profit from this.

**Warnings**: none really, just a lot of fluff and Eowyn/Faramir goodness. If you haven't read the books, you may be a little confused or not recognize some of the characters like Beregond and Arwen's two brothers. Also, Aragorn marries Arwen AFTER the coronation ceremony, unlike the movie. And King Elessar IS Aragorn…I don't know how many months it took my other cousin, Shannon, to figure that out. It begins at Elessar and Arwen's wedding ceremony. Most of the story is dealing with Eowyn and her feelings as well as her nervousness at being Faramir's bride.

**Author's Note**: This is how I feel Eowyn must have felt after Aragorn's refusal. I don't believe that she just got over him when Faramir declared his love for her. I think that it took time, and she always did love Aragorn, even after he was married to Arwen. Feelings don't just disappear; you have to come to terms with them. Also, I don't know if this is true or not, but I always viewed Eladdan and Elrohir as twins. Forgive me if this is not so, but I have never found any evidence to suggest otherwise. Please correct me if I am wrong. I also know that Faramir proposed to Eowyn in the book, but she never directly responded to him, so I will play on that a little bit. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy….

XVIVXVIVX

The sun was shining brightly down on the White City and not a cloud was to be seen in the perfect cerulean sky. Upon the seventh layer of Minas Tirith a large crowd of Gondor peasants, nobles, Rohirim, Elves, even a Dwarf and Wizard watched as their beloved friend, and wedded Queen Arwen Evenstar' Undomiel. The ceremony was large, and right down to the poorest peasant girl attended. It was amazing that how in the span of just a few days Gondor had been laid to siege, lost their Steward, regained their King, reformed their friendship with Rohan, even fought and defeated Mordor. Watching the marriage of their king to the fairest of all Elf maidens was the one treat that could have topped off the jubilant afternoon. Yet not everyone was festive. Near the back, Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan stood and watched as the Ranger that had broken down her walls of ice and steel pledged his love and emotions to someone else. She would have given him everything, jus has he had given her with only a single look when they first met in the Golden Hall. The White Lady of Rohan loved him more than words could tell, even after his refusal. A lone tear fell down her check at Aragorn's vows to his soon-to-be-wife in the old Elven language (i.e: Quenya). Yet at the same time, she knew that he would be happier with the beautiful Elf before him than with her. Seeing him happy made her happy. A small smile played at her lips

A slight pressure on her shoulder signified her brother's presence. Eowyn turned her head to meet his warm gaze. His dark blonde hair swirled about his head in the midday breeze. With silent words, Eomer comforted his sister. She returned him with a smile and refocused her attention up front. A warm feeling rose her stomach; Eowyn knew she could always count on her brother for everything. Eomer had never faltered in his support and love for his sister. The breeze picked up as the ceremony went on, and Eowyn pulled her golden tendrils from her face, tucking them safely behind her ears. She gazed around at wide range of people all attending this ceremony. A pair of Elves stood not too far from her, identical in appearance whispering back and forth to each other. Mischievous glances were glazed upon their fair visages. Both were dark of hair and eye, tall and slender in appearance; they both highly resembled the Queen that Elessar was wedding. Near the front Eowyn spotted Merry, her best friend and companion. The tiny hobbit had been her only friend in her lifetime, and she was grateful to him. In a way, Merry had partially inspirited her to ride out with the Rohirim. Despite being short and seemingly insignificant, Merry chose to risk his life for his friends and others. He had held his own well being under the others; helping his friends counted first. Only once they were safe did Merry think of himself. Although at first, Eowyn's mission had been to kill herself, Merry's word had inspired her. It was the words of a small Half-ling that had saved her life in that great battle. Just across from Merry, Eowyn saw another hobbit much like her dear friend, whom she guessed was Pippin. Merry had told her all about Pippin, and how he would always get his best friend into trouble, but was there to get him out of it. She wished she had a friend like that, but growing up in the Golden Hall of Edoras did not permit it. Her brother and, now dead cousin Theodred, was all she had left. "_No, there is always him,"_ Eowyn thought to herself.

Right at Aragorn's side was Faramir, son of Denethor, second in command of Minas Tirith, first marshal of Gondor's armies. His dark hair stood out clearly against the glistening white marble of the city, as did his formal armor, which reflected the sun's light. Draped across his shoulder was a black velvet cloak with the White Tree and Seven Stars embroidered upon it. His grey eyes caught Eowyn's blue ones and he smiled gently. Eowyn didn't really know what to make of him. Her heart told her that she loved him, yet her mind insisted otherwise. He had declared his love for her, and kissed her under the high sun not caring for those who saw the scene. In many ways they were the same, and yet different at the same time. He brought to her a sense of friendship and security. She had spent many nights pondering his words, and how she felt towards them but in the end never fully made up her mind. He had befriended her at a time when she most needed it, and helped heal her wounds of Theoden's departure and Aragorn's refusal. Eowyn smiled back; a true smile of love and friendship. No matter what, Eowyn knew, deep down in her heart, that Faramir would always be there. But how could she love two people? It didn't make sense to her, but then again, few things did.

IVIXIVI

Once the formal ceremony was over, celebrations began and continued into the night. The sun had long since set, dark velvet sky was illuminated by the many scattered stars. In the halls of the Citadel many parties were happening with good food and ale being passed around. Eowyn did not partake of their pleasures. She enjoyed the cool night air against her skin and the silent moment to clear her thoughts. The sky was beautiful and she searched the heaves for an arch of seven stars. For once, there were no tower guards protecting the newly planted tree as it blossomed into the night. Eowyn figured they were inside enjoying the festivities. She was not the only one outside, but the only one alone. A few yards away she could hear the bickering of her brother and Gimli about which Elf held the greater beauty, Queen Arwen or the Lady Galadriel. She giggled softly at their quarrel.

It was strange to her how when seeking her own death; Eowyn had brought about life and a new beginning. She didn't understand it, but laughed at the bitter irony. At least her uncle would be with Theodred, his son, in the hall of their fathers. She knew he would be happy there. Gazing down at her newly healed arm, Eowyn could still see the dark patch of skin that stained her pale skin. She knew no logic when she had drawn her blade against the Witch King. Although at that moment, Eowyn didn't care that he was the Witch King, mightiest of the Nazgul, all she knew was that it was his doing that her uncle lay dying under the weight of Snowmane. Her eyes darkened at the memory of his high cold voice whispering _thou fool, no man can hinder me_,'. "No man am I," Eowyn said out loud, but soft enough that only her ears caught it. Of course, at the time she had been a man, Dernhelm, the great rider for Rohan.

"My Lady," said a voice from behind her. Eowyn quickly turned around to see Merry smiling up at her. "Will you not partake of the merry makings?" he asked in concern.

"No, I have already partaken in them" Eowyn responded with a lie in her voice. She had not done so, but said it to keep her friend from worrying.

"Oh have you already? Well in any case, have you seen Pippin?" Merry questioned. He was dressed in the style of the Rohirim, dark leather pants with a green velvet mantle that had the horse of Rohan embroidered with gold silk. Protruding from his arms was chain mail, and across his waist was the Elven belt of Lorien.

"I am sorry, but I have not seen him. However you may want to as him," Eowyn suggested pointing towards Beregond. "Your friend said something about being friends with that tower guard," she said with a smile. Merry grinned back thanked her and went away in his quest for finding his fellow hobbit.

Eowyn once again turned her attention to the stars. They were always so beautiful. The entire world paled in comparison to their glittering beauty. Even as a child, she could remember staying up many eves gazing into the heaves at night. The many times that Eomer and Theodred rode off to battle, Eowyn would become lost in the stars as she fought to keep her jealousy in check. But that night was different, she was not jealous, just lonely, and the stars provided comfort.

Across the white marble, the Lady Arwen could be seen strolling across the Citadel along with the Elf whom Eowyn guessed as Galadriel, for her description was one in the same with Gimli's vivid description. Both were beautiful and graceful, and walked with the utmost ease and flow. They seemed to glow with perfection. Her gaze met with Arwen's for a split second, but the Shield Maiden quickly adverted them. Surely Elessar had not said anything. He did not seem the sort who would confess another's emotions. The empty pit in her stomach grew in size as the image of the now King of Gondor came into her mind. She was jealous of Arwen. Actually seeing her, Eowyn could understand why he would reject a simple mortal woman for the Evenstar of all the Elves, a direct decedent of the infamous Luthien "Tinuviel". Even she knew of the legend of Beren and Luthien. Her uncle would sing the story to her at night when she was a babe, and the song had always stuck with her. But Eowyn no longer knew who her Beren was.

The sound of joyful chatter was soon heard. Both voices were clearly male, and Eowyn's belly did a summersault at the sound of one. Emerging from the between to great marble pillars, Faramir and Pippin chatted with each other whilst walking directly towards Eowyn. She shivered a bit, and snuggled closer in the blue mantle Faramir had given her. Slowly she walked over to the pair, intending to tell Pippin of Merry's search for him. Her eyes purposefully avoided Faramir, and she turned to Pippin, "Your friend, Merry, was searching for you. I would suggest you ask the tower guard just yonder where he went," Eowyn said. Pippin's eyes lit up and went over to Beregond.

The soft laugh of Faramir tickled Eowyn's ears. She smiled up towards him, meeting his gaze. The hole in her stomach no longer felt so empty in his presence. "I have not seen you today, save for the wedding ceremony. Eowyn, dose something ail you?" Faramir asked.

"No, nothing can ail me in this moment," she spoke truthfully. A small rush of blood went to her checks as they turned a soft pink. "It is as you said, darkness did not endure," she said. And it was.

Faramir chose not to respond, but met her gaze and let their eyes exchange words. Both smiled at the other and their hands interlaced. Eowyn enjoyed the tender moment at its fullest. The glow of Arwen and Galadriel could still be seen in the distance, but she no longer envied it. She allowed her head to lean against Faramir's strong, yet gentle, form and smiled at his warmth. The stars no longer held anything for her, just the man she embraced and fully accepted it, returning his feelings tenfold. "Eowyn, white lady of Rohan, what say you to my question?" Faramir said to her.

Eowyn smiled. She knew exactly what he was talking about. That day in Minas Amon she had not answered his question of marriage. She did not fully know, but accepted his loving kiss under the sunlight. Many nights she had pondered that in her mind, never letting her heart answer the question for her. Since the wedding ceremony when he had locked eyes with her, Eowyn knew that he loved her and, in her heart which she rarely paid heed, she loved him back. He did not look at her out of pity and sorrow; as did every man she had come across, save for her brother and uncle. Even Aragorn, as she full well knew, befriended her out of her cold pity for her and her steel ice walls around her. But what he didn't know is the fact that he had broken them. Aragorn was the first man to break them, yet it was only out of pity. She desired no man's pity and would accept it. But Eowyn knew she would always harbor feelings for him, feelings she could never obtain back for the Evenstar had taken them. Instead, Faramir had mended, or at least began the starting stitch of closing the hole in her heart. Indeed, her darkness did not endure. With her mind made up, Eowyn spoke: "If you will have me, Faramir of Gondor, I will be yours". A smile glazed across her face and was returned by his.

Not caring who saw, the couple kissed under the full moonlight and the twinkling of the stars. The glow of two Elves seemed all but extinguished. His lips were soft and warm against hers, and she accepted them lovingly.

Under the glow of the torches behind them, Eomer, now king of the Mark, was truly happy for his sister's fate.

XIXVXIX

The next morning Eowyn awoke early in her chambers. Her heart was still full of butterflies from the previous eve. She would never have expected that in the hour of King Elessar's marriage that she would have become engaged to the Steward of Gondor. Later on in the evening, Faramir officially announced to the people of Gondor of his engagement to the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, and the cheered for his good fortune. However the wedding ceremony could not take place for many weeks. Both people had their duties to their lands. That morning Eowyn was scheduled, along with her brother and the other Rohirim, to return to Edoras. After all, Eomer was now king of the Mark. Great happiness came over Eowyn for her brother; she knew that he would make a wonderful and wise king to the people or Rohan. He was strong in battle and cavalry. King Eomer would not lead his people astray.

Pushing aside the white cotton sheets, Eowyn dressed quickly in plain white dress, good for riding in. She would be returning to Edoras on horseback, but no longer as Dernhelm. Next to her bedside was a sword that glittered as it reflected the morning light from the east-facing window in her quarters. The blade was good and strong, she figured it was from her brother. She grasped the handle and fingered the steel blade. Inside, she would always be a Shieldmaiden, one who would always defend her country and people.

Going outside into the cool morning air, Eowyn took a deep breath of happiness. A small pack was strapped to her back, and the sword was strung from her waste. She would miss the White City, but longed for Edoras even more. She had not seen her home for nearly a month and longed to return, to see the Golden Hall in its restored glory. The morning dew still lingered on the grass as she walked through it to the stables. There, what few horses remained after the battle of Pelennor Fields, were housed. They neighed and snorted at her presence, but Eowyn ignored them and strapped her few belongings to the noble steed that had borne her into battle. It was chestnut mount, a smooth and steady ride that would obey its rider. It was a miracle he had survived the hoards or Orcs and other foul creatures that had bombarded them in the thousands during battle. Slowly stroking his mane, Eowyn strapped her sack and sword onto him, wanting to be prepared for their leave. She spoke softly in her native language to the horse, which seemed to sooth him, and then left the stables in search of her brother.

She found him in the Dining Hall sitting between Legolas at his right, and Elessar at his left. All three were both engaged in a deep conversation but noted Eowyn's arrival as she sat down and helped herself to some food. It was a long ride back and she needed to eat. She ignored her brother's talk and let her mind wander to Faramir. She knew that once they married, the kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan would be united and both would be governed by each end, taking both countries needs to their respective kings. Both would travel to and fro, back and forth, from the two cities of Minas Tirith and Edoras. Eowyn did not particularly mind. Her eyes went to the window that was behind her brother. The vague outline of the mountains that signified the beginning of Mordor could be seen with dark mist swirling about them. It was strange how just a few days ago that a dark cloud of fear hung over the White City from the threat of Mordor, and now the evil land seemed so far away and broken. Her thoughts were interrupted as the four hobbits entered the hall. Frodo and Sam were in the lead, followed by Merry and Pippin. The former and latter were talking among themselves and took their seats. She heard Pippin speak, "Oh I cannot wait to see the Shire again. Think of all the brunches we have missed in the Green Dragon and Ivy Inn," he said longingly. "I should love to have a chat with old Farmer Maggot. I would have never guessed of his wanderings in and out of the Old Forest!"

"Why I'm sure Sam's old Gaffer would have many things to say when he hears of our adventures," Merry added with a grin on his face directed towards Sam. Eowyn had never seen their home land, the Shire, but fancied seeing it sometime before her time was up. Merry spoke of it so lovingly that it seemed like a place that even Sauron could not defile (A/N: for all of us who have read the books, we know that isn't true).

"Eowyn!" she heard her brother's stern voice call. She quickly tuned out the hobbits and turned attention to her brother. "We leave at midday, please be ready by then". She nodded her head at her brother and went on to her meal, not missing Aragorn's glance in her direction. But it was not the look of love and longing that Faramir gave to her. She would take no man's pity!

The return ride to Edoras was uneventful. Her brother was crowned king under his people at the Golden Hall and life resumed its normal pace. With her brother crowned king, Eowyn was ranked a high position among her people. She was second in command at Edoras, and often aided her brother in the needs of her people. In her brother's frequent absence, she was left charge in the Golden Hall. No longer did Eowyn ride with her brother and she was no longer jealous of his leave. She had done her duty to war and battle; by so doing she killed the Witch King. However things were not always the same. But in the absence of her brother and people Eowyn had changed slightly. She spent many long hours gazing out her window facing south. Her mind would often wander to Faramir and wondering what he was occupied with. Sometimes her thoughts turned to King Elessar and his beautiful Queen, but she did not envy them. Sometimes she would ride her chestnut steed across the vast grass lands of Rohan by herself and reflect over her thoughts, mostly they were of Faramir. Every so often a rider from Gondor would come bearing tidings and, sometimes, a message from Faramir.

One morning, many months later, Eowyn was returning from one of her rides. Once she had stabling her mount, she entered the Golden Hall and met her brother. A rider from Gondor had just arrived, his brow was stern and face weathered. Standing next to her brother, Eowyn greeted the newcomer, "Welcome," said she.

"I come with a request from my King," the man said. Eowyn exchanged glances with her brother and waited for the messenger to continue. "He wishes both your presences within a fortnight at the walls of Minas Tirith," the main said. Eowyn kept her emotions hidden from her face, a task she had mastered very early on in life. Was this an invitation from Faramir?

"Is that all," Eomer questioned.

"Yes My Lord," the man said. He bowed and turned head to leave. Once the wooden doors of the Golden Hall had shut, Eowyn turned to her brother.

"We cannot deny the request of a friend," Eowyn said, a smile playing upon the corners of her mouth.

"No we cannot. We leave at dawn," her brother said with a joyful voice.

(About a week later)

Eowyn's hands were shaking. A joyous smile leapt across her face. Her wedding was going to happen in a few short hours. Somehow she suspected that her brother knew of the news, and had intended to travel once again to Minas Tirith, even without the messenger. She felt a score of thousands of butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was currently in her simply furnished Chambers, dressed in her wedding gown. It was pure white with silver trim on the long bell-shaped sleeves. A golden belt, as was custom in Rohan, was fashioned around her waste with the insignia of Rohan in front. Her hair was braided with small white flowers entangled in it. Upon her head was the golden headdress from the royal court of Rohan, finished with tiny green gems. A beautiful, yet simple, light white linen cloak was draped across her back with golden and silver trim.

A knock at the door was heard and Eowyn said to come inside. As the door crept open, the form of Merry slowly walked through. If at all possible, Eowyn's smile increased. The hobbit looked ecstatic and said, "My Lady, I congratulate you".

"My comrade, my companion-nay-my friend, you why must you be so formal? Please, do not address me as my lady'. I am Eowyn, my friend," Eowyn said. She hated formality between friends and did not wish to be addressed as if she were superior to him.

"Eowyn…you are lovely. You will make a fine bride for lord Faramir," Merry said.

Pushing aside her pride, Eowyn hugged Merry. He truly was her best friend. "Thank you," she said softly. The once cold steel maiden kissed the hobbit's brow in friendship.

XIX

Across on the other side of the Citadel, Faramir was experiencing the same jitters as Eowyn. He loved her more than what he could say. They were similar in so many ways, both out casts by their laws, and he was grateful he had found her. Without Boromir, Faramir did not know how he could manage the city until Eowyn graced him with her love. She had bestowed such light onto him. He was clad once again in his formal armor, but it was shined to perfection and the breast plate had been changed. It had been replaced with one that bore the White Tree of Gondor with the crest of seven stars above it. Even his chain mail shined brightly. He too, bore a mantle, but his was dark also carried the crest of Gondor.

Faramir glanced down at Pippin who nodded in approval. He had invited everyone that still remained on Middle-Earth to attend. Legolas and Gimli were there also, awaiting his presence at the same alter King Elessar wedded Arwen. Sam was also with them. He had remained on very good and friendly terms with his king and queen. In fact, they were the ones who had arranged the ceremony and sent word to Eomer. The arrival of Eowyn and her brother two days previous had come as a shock to him, but knew at once that it was his king's doing. "Thank you Pippin," Faramir said to his half-ling friend.

"You need not thank me. All in a good day of friendship as they say in the Shire," Pippin responded with a merry wink.

Faramir laughed as he exited his quarters.

IXI

Faramir could not believe his eyes as the beauty that was his bride stepped forth. As she walked down the long white marble isle a blush crept on her face, and Faramir loved her even more. As the ceremony proceeded, Faramir blocked out all that was being said by the clergy and thought only of the beautiful woman in front of him. He loved her all the more with every second.

And when their lips met and the crowd cheered, Eowyn and Faramir knew that they would forever be together and forever be in love.

THE END

VIVXIXVIV

END STORY!

So waddaya think? I really didn't put much thought and effort into this, I wrote it because I needed some mental filler. I also wrote it all in one three hour sitting. I most likely have carpal after this, but I don't care. This was meant to be a one-shot story, and I won't continue this. I just hope you liked it.

I am not very good with fluff and simple stories, sorry if I screwed the theme in a couple of places, but the idea seemed sweet and it wouldn't leave my head.

And for those of you who want to say "that didn't happen in chronological order in the books" GET OVER IT! I know, I just felt like writing something short, simple and sweet.

I hope you all liked it.

Please R&R. It will be much appreciated.

Bye-bye-

Narya


End file.
